


Look To Love

by FabulousMoose



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is cute, Did I say Derek is cute?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack needed Stiles as much as he needed the pack. Derek needed Stiles. And he wasn’t sure if he could hide it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look To Love

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again. I decided to write this because I felt inspired by [this](http://tomhiddles.tumblr.com/post/71558803291). Sorry again for the possible mistakes and hope you enjoy.

 

He looked at kid, who definitely wasn’t _a kid_ anymore, and saw the man he had become. 

The kid had grown up very quick and not only physically. Being the only human in the pack, Stiles had had to learn everything about the supernatural world he lived in. He was more mature, confident and clever. He learned not only how to defend and protect himself, but also  how to protect the rest of them, the pack. He was the person you talked when you needed information about something or the one who would investigate and search no matter what else he was doing. 

But beyond that, Stiles was a friend. A very good one. A pain in the ass sometimes, but loyal and fierce when it came to caring for the people he loved, his family. The one that would stand for you when everything fell down. 

The pack needed Stiles as much as he needed the pack. Derek needed Stiles. And he wasn’t sure if he could hide it anymore.

 

He looked at _the kid_ , who had a sad look on his face, yet he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He saw the exhaustion of his body, the tension in his shoulders. 

 

They were in Stiles’ room reading in silence, or rather Stiles was reading and Derek was watching him reading. They were investigating something. He wasn’t sure what they were looking for because in the last past months Beacon Hills had been quiet and safe. Of course he would be an idiot if he decided to let his guard down.

 

“Stop,” said Stiles breaking the silence but still focused on his reading and notes. Derek left the book on the table and crossed his arms.

“Stop what?” He furrowed his eyebrows. Stiles sighed but did not make eye contact. 

“Stop staring at me like that,” He could hear Stiles heart. It started to beat faster. “It’s creepy, dude”

Derek swallowed, nervously. He didn’t need a mirror to know that he blushed. 

 

“I’m not” he replied after a few minutes. Stiles glanced at him quickly before looking back to his book.

“You are,” he sounded annoyed, but Derek could know he wasn’t. Derek smirked. “Stop it” 

“You stop,” Stiles frown at him. Their eyes met. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Stiles mumbled, confused. 

“Neither do I,” Stiles watched him in silence before he snorted and relaxed his shoulders, looking back again to the book. Derek saw the smile on his face. _Now or never_ , he said to himself.

“Go out with me,” Stiles raised his eyebrows, kind of shocked. For a few seconds, Derek wasn’t sure that he had made the right thing. 

“What?” 

“Go out with me,” he repeated slowly. “Tomorrow night,” Derek held his breath. It had been a long, long time since he felt that nervous. Stiles stared at him again in silence and Derek stared back. He felt something warmth in his chest. 

“Okay,” he replied with confidence and Derek breathed again. 

“Yeah?” he asked just to be sure. 

Stiles smiled softly at him.

“Yeah” Derek nodded, but couldn’t help smiling. Neither of them said anything else that evening. 

They didn’t need to.


End file.
